Lágrimas en el banco
by BBangel
Summary: AU: Escuela, compañeros, pérdidas, silencios, un chico a la espera de que el profesor entre al aula. ¿Depresión? ¿Tristeza? ¿Oscuridad? Ésa, es su vida ahora, tan diferente a la que era antes, antes de que eso sucediera, cuando el mundo tenía algo de sentido. Drabble: Wally West. Pequeña explicación de mi presente y mis propios sentimientos. ADVERTENCIA: ANGST.


_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Las hojas primaverales caen al suelo, aterrorizadas por el sorpresivo viento, tan impropio en esta época del año. Y caen, y me siento tan roto y marchito como ellas. El ventanal está al otro extremo del salón de clases, para ver el cielo ignoro los cuerpos de mis compañeros de clase, todos los bancos, puestos sin ningún orden en el aula, la reinante atmósfera de ignorancia valorada por el Ministerio de Educación de mi país. Mis recuerdos se elevan al centro de mi mente como gritos agudos, me refugio cada vez más sobre la carpeta sin abrir, mis brazos ocultando a medias mi rostro. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sentado sin hacer una mierda mientras los demás se divierten, a sabiendas del hambre allá afuera, a instancias del director que finge ser competente cuando ordena a los profesores que aprueben a estos imbéciles que sabe menos que niños de primer grado. Santo Dios, y yo aquí metido.

Se me hace una cárcel. No parece el mismo lugar al que vengo desde que comencé la secundaria. La luz me daña, las voces de los demás se me hacen insoportables. Y es la verdad, la cruda verdad, no logro soportar ni la compañía más amable ni la charla más interesante. Todos son un borrón en una hoja que ya he dejado pasar, una parte del libro de mi vida que no me importaría tirar al tacho frente a mi banco. El sueño me invade a todas horas. En este mismo instante siento que me pierda de algo muy grande si no cierro ya los ojos. Se siente muy dulce, apaciguador, como droga, cerrarlos de a poco.

Me lo permito unos instantes, ocultando mi expresión completamente. Perdido dentro de mí mismo, con todos estos salvavidas llamados personas a mi lado, bastaría darme la vuelta y prestar atención a mi grupo; o cambiarme de asiento y expresar mi opinión a ese otro grupo al que siempre he querido unirme. Pero encuentro repulsivo el contacto. Por más interesantes, buenas personas, divertidos, o inteligentes que luzcan los demás, simplemente no puedo hablar, en cuanto alguien me dirige la palabra entro en un estado de ira extrema. De tensión, agobio, como si el sujeto en cuestión estuviese estrangulándome en vez de hablándome. No me conozco, y ya no me quiero conocer. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué haré. No voy a morirme hoy, supongo que los autos andan con cuidado últimamente. ¿Y mañana?

Mañana, pasado, el año que viene, quiero cambiar, quiero salir, y al mismo tiempo no quiero reemplazar a nadie. Siento que alcancé cierto conocimiento, siento que lo que me carcome por dentro es un dolor especial, y me siento afortunado de sentirlo, superior a los corazones huecos de quienes me rodean. Conocedor de un secreto. Me mata, pero no lo dejaré. El pensamiento es constante; las reflexiones, desgarradoras; las nuevas roturas, cada vez más profundas. Siempre pensando, siempre.

A veces no es bueno pensar, por más que se diga lo contario. No para cometer estupideces, sino para no torturarse con la verdad, los recuerdos, la agonía de saber cosas que te rompen por dentro. También estoy roto por fuera, pero la gente no sabe hasta qué punto. Y cada día me imagino qué será de mí. Si lograré superarlo. Si encontraré un placer que no me haga sentir la culpa. Por dentro sé que no, pero no pierdo la esperanza de mejorar, de descubrir de nuevo esa excitación al correr, el rugido del público alentándome, los gritos que parecían salir de mi interior, el sudor, mis piernas, todo fundido en un solo cuerpo que llega primero a la meta. Pero me retiré del equipo y no sé si volveré. Así de simple. Empeoro, mi humor aleja la posible ayuda, apagándome. La alegría de los demás se me hace un ataque y no puedo evitarlo. El profesor entra, es la primera hora de una jornada escolar que ya me la imagino larga.

-Buenos días – saluda, asintiendo y con una media sonrisa, cargando su maletín, caminando hacia el escritorio al frente de la clase.

Y yo, como hago desde hace ya tanto tiempo que se me antoja que nací con este dolor, con amargura, pienso:

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Y nadie lo escucha… porque no quiero que lo hagan.

_Barry… ¿Dónde estás, tío Barry? Ya no entiendo este mundo en el que me dejaste._

* * *

**_N/A: Saludos, fandom. ¿Saben qué raro fue escribir "Teen Titans" en el disclamer, de nuevo? xD Como sea, pasemos a las explicaciones. Esta es la explicación de por qué no actualizo "En busca de otro Destino". Me siento oscura, estoy pasando por período en el que me voy más a la reflexión y no a la dinámica que debe tener una historia multichapter como esa. Digo que es "un período" porque, supongo yo que será una etapa, ya se me pasará. De todas formas, pido disculpas a los lectores por la sequía. Hay más razones en mi profile xD_**

**_Apuesto a que este fanfic no tendrá ni un pedo de reviews en el fandom xD, no tiene cabida este drabble aquí, lo publico porque es como una explicación, pero es prácticamente autobiográfico así que podría estar en cualquier lado. Como sea, estoy demasiado acostumbrada al fandom de DN ya, disculpen por arruinar el panorama RxS que reina en TT -_- Me gusta la pareja, pero hay que innovar un poco, ¿no creen? Bueno, díganme qué piensan con un lindo review ;) Besos._**

**_BB._**


End file.
